


A sticky situation

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pre-Slash, SnowbarryWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you guys doing?” She asked immediately as she entered the lab. Barry and Eddie were standing in the middle of the room and were clinging to each other as if their life depended on it. Barry had his arms wrapped around Eddie’s torso and his head nuzzled against his shoulder. <br/>Eddie waved at her, since his arms were still free. “Hey, Caitlin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sticky situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a contribution to SnowbarryWeek Day 7 - Free choice.  
> I decided to choose favourite OT3, in my case Snowthallen :)

“Heeey, Caitlin.”

Caitlin sighed into her phone. Not only that Barry woke her up in the middle of the night he sounded like he did something he wasn’t suppose to do. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, I mean … I may had a little encounter with a meta.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes while sitting up in her bed. “How often did I tell you that you shall not go after them on your own? We are a team for a reason.”

“I know.” Barry sounded remorseful so Caitlin wasn’t as angry with him as a few seconds ago. “But Eddie called for help. He had the night shift and stumbled over one of them. I hadn’t time to call Cisco or you.”

“Eddie is with you?” Caitlin was already grabbing her clothes. “Are you guys alright?” Barry would only call her in the middle of the night if he actually needed her help and it had to be something physical unless he would have called Cisco probably.

“Yeah, we are fine. At least we are not hurt but we both could use your help to be honest.”

Caitlin furrowed her brows. “What’s going on? What happened?”

There was a moment of silence and hushed voices before Barry talked clearly again: “Let us just meet at Star Labs, okay?”

“Okay, I will be there in at least 30 minutes.”

 

All the way to the lab Caitlin was thinking about what could have happened to Barry and Eddie. She came up with some really silly things, just to prepare herself but she would have never expected this. “What are you guys doing?” She asked immediately as she entered the lab. Barry and Eddie were standing in the middle of the room and were clinging to each other as if their life depended on it. Barry had his arms wrapped around Eddie’s torso and his head nuzzled against his shoulder.

Eddie waved at her, since his arms were still free. “Hey, Caitlin.”

Barry tried to turn his head to look at Caitlin. When this didn’t work he wanted to turn his whole body and dragged Eddie with him. “Woah, Barry, careful. Warn me the next time.” Eddie stumbled a few steps before getting back his balance.

“What is going on?” Caitlin already took off her jacket and laid it on the next chair. “Why are you two-“ She was pointing at them, out of words, not even sure what they were doing.

“We are stuck,” Eddie explained. “This meta shot something at me and Barry wanted to help but we got both hit and well, yeah, it’s really sticky and we can’t get away from each other.”

“We tried, Caitlin,” Barry added. “But I can’t take my hands off of Eddie.”

Caitlin shook her head and rolled her eyes. She sighed loudly and wandered where in hell her normal life went? She lost it somewhere on the way since the day she started to work at this place but since Barry arrived it got even crazier. “So this meta can shoot super glue?” Could it get even weirder than that? Caitlin doubted it.

“Seems like it.” Eddie smiled awkwardly and Caitlin felt a little sorry for them. I mean they didn’t choose this situation and she shouldn’t give them the fault that she was woken up in the middle of the night.

“Why didn’t you call Cisco? He would have loved that.” Caitlin was curious. Cisco would be head over heels about this new meta and would probably already be thinking about ways you could use this glue in other situations.

“We thought you would be a little more discrete about this whole situation. We don’t want anyone to know, at least not in what for a position we were glued together.”

Caitlin nodded. “Oh, okay. Yeah, sure.” This actually made sense. Cisco would have probably already made thousand of pictures to show the others. Caitlin just thought that it kind of looked cute how they were snuggled against each other. “So how can I help?”

“Get this stuff off?” Barry suggested.

“Of course.” Caitlin grabbed a little spatula and approached the two men. Standing directly in front of them Caitlin could actually see that there was something on them. She scraped a little bit of the substance off being, careful not to touch it. She didn’t want to be the third person in this awkward situation. “Let me run some tests to find out what it is. You can sit down.”

Both men nodded in unison, or at least Eddie nodded and Barry tried to and ended up only wrinkling his nose. Caitlin had to hold back a smirk at this ridiculous sight so she turned around to do her job. She went over to her desk and started to run some tests on this unknown substance.

While the computer was scanning the glue Caitlin could hear Barry and Eddie quietly arguing with one another and then a loud bang followed. She startled and turned around on her chair. Both men were lying on the floor, Eddie buried under Barry.

Eddie just groaned. “You are heavier than you look.”

“I said right,” Barry complained. “Not left.”

“Well I went right and you stepped on my foot!”

“I can’t look where I go if you haven’t noticed. My face is glued to your shoulder.”

Caitlin watched the two bicker and finally understood why Cisco already would have taken a picture. This sight was too good to not perpetuate this on a photo. Quickly she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and stood up to get a little closer.

“What are you doing, Caitlin?” It came from Barry, sounding alarmed.

Eddie who actually could see more of her than only her feet shook his head. “Please, Caitlin, don’t.”

“You guys always tell me that I should live a little more. So why not start now?” She giggled, bent down and pointed her phone right at the two men.

“It’s not fair, Caitlin. We can’t fight back,” Barry commented.

“It’s only one picture. I won’t show it to anyone. I just want some proof of this happening.” She smiled friendly. She was totally serious. She wouldn’t show it to anyone but this sight was actually too cute. Maybe she could use it in the future. Before she could push the button for the camera her computer made a beeping noise. “Saved by the bell,” she said and went back again. Eddie and Barry sighed in relief. Caitlin looked over the results. It was nothing too complicated.

“Good news, guys. You will be two bodies again.”

 

Half an hour later Barry and Eddie were finally sitting on the cot. It was a really hard act to get them there because they totally wouldn’t work together although they tried their best. Caitlin almost got buried under them and she only owed Eddie’s good reflexes that she didn’t become the third person in this sticky situation.

Now she was standing in front of them with a cloth in her hand imbued with the solution to the glue. She started at the hips of Barry and Eddie to remove the substance. The solution reacted quickly with the glue and Barry and Eddie started to loosen.

“It works,” Edie said with a smile.

“I told you. Caitlin is the best,” Barry commented with joy in his voice.

Caitlin froze for a moment about this statement but started working again just a second later. She concentrated to look at her hands instead looking up at Barry. She had never been good with compliments even if they contained the truth. So she just pretended to not heard anything and kept working. She was almost finished.

At last she had to free Barry’s face. “I think it’s for the best if you close your eyes.” Carefully she put a hand on his cheek to steady him and stroked with the cloth in the other hand over the glue. Slowly part for part of Barry’s face peeled off of Eddie’s chest.

“Can I open my eyes again?” He asked, probably feeling that it was almost done.

“Just one more second,” Caitlin said full of concentration. “Now! It’s done!”

Barry immediately opened his eyes and jumped faster away from Eddie than anyone Caitlin ever saw. She smiled about it. “Come on, it was not this bad, right?” She teased them. Both looked at each other, the question clearly in their eyes before looking away at the same time again as if it would be awkward to admit that it wasn’t as bad as imagined.

“Thanks, Caitlin. We appreciate your help.” Eddie smiled at her and she returned the gesture. “It’s good to move normal again.” He stretched out his arms and straightened his body a bit.

Barry instead stood up and ran through the lab with his super speed. “It feels so good.”

The sudden wind and red lightning startled her and she stumbled a step forward. She bumped into Eddie and held her balance by grabbing his knee.

“Careful, Caitlin.” At once he steadied her.

“Are you okay?” Barry came from behind and put a hand on her back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to frighten you. It just was so good to have actually control over my own body.”

Caitlin smiled and nodded. “I’m fine, guys.”

“So how can we thank you for your late night shift?” Eddie asked politely. “You saved our asses.”

“Yeah, right.” Barry came around but kept his hand still on her back. It was nice Caitlin had to admit, like her own hand still resting on Eddie’s knee. “What can we do for you? Dinner? Movie night?”

Caitlin bit her lip. She wanted to ask for one favor but she was not sure if she could ask that.

Barry came closer. “You’re biting your lip. What is it that makes you nervous, Cait?”

“Actually,” she started and felt how her cheeks got hotter. “I didn’t get the chance to take a picture.”

“You want a photo of us?” Barry sounded confused and looked over to Eddie. But he just shrugged and walked next to the detective. “That’s pretty simple. You want the pose from earlier?” Barry chuckled but Caitlin shook her head. “I just want a reminder of this night.” She walked over to her desk and picked up her phone. She didn’t even could turn around before she felt a wind and suddenly she was leaning against Eddie.

“Smile,” she heard Barry say and she did as she was told. She knew how fast Barry was. There was wind again, the faint click of the camera and then Barry was standing in front of her with her phone in her hand. “How about this one?”

Eddie laid his hands on her hip as he looked over her shoulder. “Looks great, Barry.”

She was in the middle of the two men, all three were smiling and it seemed all so perfect. No, it was. Maybe Caitlin was a little annoyed at the beginning of the night but she had more fun than in the last weeks combined.

“And on Saturday we go eating dinner together,” Eddie said.

“What?” She turned around and then looked at Barry.

“Don’t say you don’t want to.” He furrowed his brow.

Caitlin smiled. “I would love to.”


End file.
